zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk In The Park
It was the seventh birthday of Jonathan Hopps, the son of Judy and Nick. In honor of that occasion, the former top cops of Zootopia had taken their little kit for a walk in the park. In the countryside of Bunnyburrow, that park was very close to the Hopps household. Judy´s children loved to visit it often, and when Jonathan was asked what he´d like to do for his birthday, he wanted to go there too. Much like his parents, the little fox appreciated the simple joys of life. Judy´s big sister Violet was babysitting the other children during their visit on the park. Judy and Nick loved how their son was turning out at that age. He was nice and obedient, but also playful and energetic. Even though he looked very much like Nick, his personality was slightly closer to that of Judy. He even had a short tail and buckteeth too. Amidst the other families in the park, Judy and Nick walked there with their son, with Nick holding him by the paw as he enjoyed the ice cream they had bought him. The fox kit wore a green shirt and shorts, while Nick had a brown overcoat on him and Judy had a lovely purple summer dress with her sun hat. The summer afternoon looked very pleasant there. “This has been a great birthday! Thanks, Mom and Dad”, Jonathan said cheerfully as he had finished his banana ice cream cone. Judy smiled warmly, as she looked at her purse. “Oh, but we saved the best for the last, dear. You haven´t even gotten your present yet”, she said as the three walked towards a pond at the center of the park. “What is it?” the kit was curious. The rabbit took out a wrapped gift from her purse and showed it to Jonathan. “Happy birthday, darling!” she said as Jonathan opened it eagerly. The present turned out to be a fine remote controlled boat that looked very similar to the boats in Rainforest District. Nick and Judy had noticed how Jonathan had always liked seeing those during their visit to the district, and figured out it´d be a fitting gift for him. “It´s awesome! Thanks, Mom and Dad!” Jonathan hugged both Nick and Judy. “You´re welcome”, Nick patted his son on the back. Just like with his wife, seeing his children happy warmed the fox´s heart always greatly. Nick and Judy helped Jonathan put the toy together, and soon he was controlling the boat and seeing it sail with style on the pond. Jonathan was having the time of his life. He loved toys like this, and could play with them for a long time. “I too used to have a toy like this during my childhood. Looks like he shares my tastes”, Nick smiled. Judy held Nick´s paw and moved closer to him. “You truly deserve to be the father of such a wonderful child, my darling”, she said. The beautiful rabbit could still remember the days when the two met for the first time and learned to look past each other´s differences. It felt very satisfying to them to see that their love had led to this: a happy marriage and sweet children that had inherited the best traits of their parents. “He looks so happy today, thanks to you”, Nick held Judy closer to him. While Jonathan was playing, someone walked to the pond, smiling at him. “Hi Jonathan, and happy birthday! That looks cool”, a friendly little girl hyena wearing blue pants and a purple striped shirt said. Her name was Jasiri, and she was Jonathan´s best friend in school. Even though hyenas were often said to be ill-mannered and unpredictable, Jasiri was one of the kindest mammals in Bunnyburrow. Judy, Nick and Jonathan all turned to her direction. The latter blushed a bit. “Hi Jasiri!” the fox kit smiled. “Hi there too. Jonathan, is this the girl you told about?” Judy said. She too had heard Jonathan mention how good of a friend she was, and to her it seemed like the fox kit might have had a bit of a crush on the hyena too. “Yes. Pleased to meet you, Mr and Mrs Hopps”, the hyena shook paws with Jonathan´s parents. “This is what I got for my birthday present today. Want to try out?” Jonathan handed the remote to Jasiri. “Sure”, Jasiri gave it a try with the boat. Like Jonathan, she really enjoyed playing with the boat. The two took turns in controlling it. “He gets along so well with her”, Nick said. He was glad to see that his son wasn´t prejudiced against a predator whose species faced even worse stereotyping sometimes than foxes did. But luckily, they didn´t face it that much anymore. Jonathan and Jasiri kept playing for very long. Soon, they wanted to do something else as well. The fox kit turned into the direction of his mom and dad, wanting to ask them something. “Mom, Dad, can I bring Jasiri to play with me on our backyard?” he asked. “Of course. You too can stay for supper today, it´s his birthday after all”, Judy told his friend. “Yay!” she said. On their walk home, Judy and Nick noticed how friendly Jonathan and Jasiri seemed around each other. It reminded them a bit of the early days of their friendship. “Just look at them. So happy and adorable together”, Nick smiled lovingly at his son. “Maybe when they grow up, their friendship might become something more too?” Judy wondered, to which Nick grinned a bit. “I have a hunch that might happen”, the fox said. The married couple walked behind the children, who hopped and played along on their way to the Hopps household. “Mammals of different species getting along peacefully in friendship and love…that´s the way I like my Zootopia best”, Nick said happily. “I sure do too, especially since I have experienced it more than well”, Judy kissed Nick on the cheek. Jonathan and Jasiri noticed this, giggling a bit. Nick blushed, but still smiled happily. This was one of the most pleasant days the Hopps family had spent during that summer. Their son had a nice birthday that he got to spend with his family and best friend, while for his parents Jonathan´s happiness was enough to warm their hearts too. Jonathan wasn´t lying. It was his best birthday so far. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Birthday stories Category:Summer stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories